


Till Death Do Us Part

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: Its ironic that something that once made you so happy could so easily be taken away within a blink of an eye. Now, you'd have to deal with life without it.





	

The day Ukai Keishin had knelled onto a knee to propose to you had easily become the greatest moment of your life, nothing could compare to the warm feeling of happiness spreading along the width of your chest. The path to marriage had been a long and difficult one, but alas it finally bore fruits of your combined efforts. There were times where you were unsure if it’d work out due to the lack of time you spent together, but Ukai made up for that small insecurity in any way possible; Spontaneous date or late night drives, he made it clear that you were the one he wanted to spend his life with. The months spent planning the wedding were even more so hectic considering that he was balancing both coaching and a job while helping you with preparations, but the end result was well worth the stress.

He was purely content with a small wedding including family, friends, and of course, the volleyball team. They had grown to be your own children, Hinata even calling you ‘Mom’ on occasion. It was truly delightful, and the first time you had ever seen your fiance cry was as you walked down the aisle. To this day he’d chalk it up to an eyelash falling in his eye, but the truth was he was elated to finally call you his wife. As soon as the priest had given him permission to kiss you, sealing the sacred vows between you, you were swept off your feet, lips meeting in a tender kiss that conveyed every unspoken word. It was almost as if it had happened yesterday, the pair of you waltzing across the dance floor, enveloped in the small bubble you appeared to wrap yourselves in.

“Since when did you know how to dance? Last time I checked, you could barely step without tripping over your own feet.” The teasing remark set the blonde’s face ablaze, opting to pull you closer in hopes of hiding the blush.

“I wanted this night to be perfect for you which is why I started taking dance classes. I’m assuming they paid off?” Ukai grinned, hoping that he had impressed you with the countless hours he spent on his feet perfecting his footwork. Your heart swelled; He had gone through all of that trouble just for you.

Life was pure bliss when you were able to wake up to the person you loved each morning. You always made it a point to try and wake up before him, mostly because you wanted to be the first thing he sees in the morning, but also because he looked awfully cute when he was sleeping. 

“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?” He always loved it when you greeted him with cliche nicknames. It was quite endearing.

He let out a muffled groan as he stretched before his toned arms draped across your side before pulling you close. “Of course, I always sleep better when you’re next to me,” Golden eyes drew themselves to the clock on the nightstand, reading six, such an ungodly hour. “Why are you up so early anyway?”

A frown sullied your once glowing features, a hand coming to trace the contours of his chest. “You were coughing in your sleep again and I wanted to be sure you were okay.” Ukai didn’t say anything as he turned his gaze to face the ceiling, heart suddenly growing heavy with stipulations, those he kept hidden from you.

“It’s just a cold, I think after some rest I’ll be back to normal.” He gave you a warm smile, one that washed away any doubts and concerns. That’s just what he always did, eased you worries so you had nothing to burden you. If only you had known.

You had grown anxious over the past several minutes, glancing between the door and the floor, all but jumping when the doctor emerged, a smile stretched across her features. 

“Congratulations Mrs. Ukai, you’re pregnant. Six weeks to be exact.” And now the mornings spent retching into the toilet made sense. There were several emotions running through you, and a hundred more things you wanted to do at the moment, but first and foremost you wanted to let your husband know. After giving the woman your thanks, you headed towards the front entrance of the hospital.

If you hadn’t been paying attention, you would have missed the familiar head of tousled blonde hair being rushed down the hall on a gurney with several medical staff members trailing behind shouting incoherent words. It could be a mistake, but you had to make sure. You had to. Chasing after the commotion, you followed until they passed where you could not go, but you knew. It was Keishin.

“Ma’am, you can’t go past those doors. Who are you to the patient?” A male nurse stopped you, gently grabbing hold of your forearms.

You felt like vomiting. “I-I’m his wife! That’s my husband in there! Please, just tell me what happened?” 

The man gently guided you to the waiting room a few feet away, seating you in the chair. “I’m not sure ma’am, but our staff is doing everything possible to make sure he’s alright.” You could only nod silently, praying that everything would be okay.

But it wasn’t okay. Nothing would ever be the same. The world as you knew it began to slow until it stopped all together, and the only thing you could say was, “It’s not real.” 

However, it was, the cold sting of pain that struck your heart was evident enough at the doctor approached, a solemn expression sticking to his features. He couldn’t even get a word out before you collapsed into a pitiful heap, wailing and screaming with despair. It wasn’t fair, not for you, Ukai, and the child growing in your stomach. Misfortune always came to those who did not deserve it. 

You believed him when he said it was just a cold.

The coffin felt smooth against your hand, the anchor that kept you cemented to surreal reality. It was silent as the attendees watched you with pity filled gazes, unacknowledged to the pain that was wracking your body. The Karasuno volleyball team was there along with Takeda, and a few close friends, all who had been close with your late husband.

You shuffled to the front, eyes bleary with tears and swollen. “Keishin was such a wonderful man, all of you who knew them were well aware of that. He sacrificed what little free time he had to coach a volleyball team, and he’s never regretted that. It always brought a smile to my face to see him filled with such energy and vigour every time he was at a match,” Your throat grew hot, threatening to close up as you chocked on your words. “I’d like to think that he’d be that way with our child. He used to say that he’d love it if they grew up to join Karasuno’s volleyball team.” At that, you heard a few gasps, shocked at the news. None of them had known you were pregnant, not even Ukai.

Taking a deep breath, you glanced up into the darkening sky, in hopes that you could perhaps see his face in the clouds. What a hopeless dream. “Keishin wouldn’t want us to mourn like this. If anything, he wants us to re-remember him as he was.” It took every ounce of strength to keep your composure.

“I love you, even till death do us part.”


End file.
